


Qua

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [660]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different look at Tony's time as team lead.





	Qua

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/20/2001 for the word [qua](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/20/qua).
> 
> qua  
> In the capacity or character of; as.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #325 Day.
> 
> This is such a weird word I'm not sure I'm using it right at all.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Qua

McGee and Ziva really missed the mark when it came to their day to day treatment of Tony as acting Team Lead. Everyone saw it, but no one did anything about it, which isn’t to say that no one tried. A few other Team Leaders had offered to help Tony, but he’d shaken his head and told them not to worry about it. 

Some of them didn’t like that answer and went to the Director, but she did nothing about it either. What McGee and Ziva didn’t realize was that even as Team Lead, Tony wasn’t behaving outside his normal behavior. He was Tony qua SFA. It was just more obvious to McGee and Ziva when Gibbs wasn’t there to bark orders at everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
